Midar
Handle: bratr E-mail: bratr@hotmail.com Description Physical Attributes: He is tall (5,7) and skinny. His hair is dirty blond almost brown. His eyes are bluish-green. He is weak and lacks physical ability. He is 14 years old. Nationality: Andor, son of a farmer Skills: Literate. Able to grow simple crops Personality: Intelligent, always hungry for knowledge. Bottles emotions rather than letting on. He has been hurt emotionally and therefore does not make friends easily. History Midar hated working on the farm. Every time he tried to help he ended up being too slow or too weak. His father would often look at him and shake his head in disgust before finishing the job Midar had been trying to do. His mother was constantly sending him of to do women's work. The only bright spot in his life was his sister and her books. His sister was 2 years older and was married. She lived on a hill in a cottage. It was there Midar would spend his free time reading her 2 books. The Way of the Light, which he did not understand a bit of, and the Legends and Myths, this he book was easier to read and its pages were filled with stories of exciting things. It was at this cottage that it happened. Midar was sitting and reading Legends and Myths when his father came in. He looked at Midar and yelled, "You read and I slave doing your work you good for nothing son." Midar's father grabbed the book and flung it into the blazing fireplace. The anger Midar had been bottling up suddenly raged. Midar's had raised and the fire in the fireplace suddenly leapt out and encircle Midar's father. Midar's eyes widened and the fire retreated suddenly. Midar's father stood his hands badly burnt but otherwise whole. "Out, out away," screamed the father and Midar unwillingly took of and ran his face streamed with hot tears. He ran till he couldn't run then walked till his feet wouldn't move. He didn't know where he was. He was hungry and tiered. He shook all over. What had he done he thought. He had channeled he realized. Channeled. That was something to be joked about to little children. No male man was supposed to channel. There was only one place to go he realized. He would have to go to the Tar Valon and be stilled. On the way to Tar Valon he meets a mercenary in an inn where he learns about the Dragon Reborn's amnesty. This gave Midar a way out without having to loose a part of himself (or so he had heard) in gentling. Midar couldn't sleep, but in the morning he was ready to go to Tear. The mercenary was heading to Tear to join the Tear guard and gives shelter to Midar. On the way Midar decides that channeling may not be so bad and looks forward to Tear. The mercenary graciously offers to teach Midar how to hold a sword without harming himself. Midar accepts and to his astonishment learns quickly how to do simple forms with the sword. Before splitting up in Tear the mercenary gives Midar a sword. Midar walked toward the building that housed the Asha'man in charge of recruiting men who could channel. Midar didn't know what to expect. He only hoped to be taken in. Midar fingers the sword at his waste and then steps through the door. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies